1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to desktop storage devices and, more specifically, to a modular storage unit comprising a number of storage containers which can be used separately or in concert with a frame which can be hung onto a personal computer. Said modular storage organizer having means for adjusting the height and having means for adjusting the width of said organizer can be configured to fit various types of tower-like personal computers.
Additional embodiments are provided whereby various other types of components serving the same general purpose are substituted therein and various components are used in a standalone configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other storage devices designed for displaying and storing desktop articles. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,740 issued to Hodsden on Nov. 30, 1993.
Another patent was issued to Fuller et al. on May 4, 1999 as U.S. Pat, No. 5,899,345. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,250 was issued to Barbieri et al. on Apr. 17, 1990 and still yet another was issued on May 29, 1990 to Nelman as U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,834.
Another patent was issued to Smith on Feb. 18, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,805.